Scarlet Demon
by BlackRavenn
Summary: Meiko, injured during a war, meets the scarlet demon, Kaito. She used her last breath to make a request.


Meiko lived in a country ruled by a queen who has short blonde hair. She is arrogant and have alot of enemies from other countries. Some countries who couldn't tolerate this arrogant queen, they start war. Dragging innocent lives of both countries down. They use arrows, we use spears. They use swords, we use guns. They use canons, we use tanks. There was no way other countries could win against the Blonde Queen.

Meiko, lived everyday in fear with the other citizens, hoping wars would stop.

Today, the Green Country dropped 2 bombs on the Blonde Country. Followed by troops attacking in high speed. They killed thousands of innocent citizen without blinking an eye. Their attack was too sudden, the Blonde Queen had too little forces. But she still fought to protect her country. Meiko fled her house as the troops have started attacking her area.

She ran, unfortunately an arrow hit her. She fell onto the ground. She pretended to be dead when the soldier walked pass. Then she forced herself to stand up as she made her way into a cave. She have heard stories about the cave, they say it's cursed. They say a demon used to live there, a scarlet demon who could use flames and destroy everything in sight.

The demon's name is _Kaito._

Just talking about the name gave the citizens chill down their spine.

Meiko never believed their stories. Since nobody ever enters this cave because of the stories, she thinks it's just a hoax spreaded from the olden days.

She went into the cave and saw a light. She walked towards it and saw something glowing red stuck onto the stone. She couldn't figure out what is it. It looks like a human but has huge claws and horns.

Meiko then remembered stories told by her neighbors.

She walked towards it and said "Are you Kaito?"

The thing on the wall didn't respond.

Meiko's wound was getting worse and have bled alot. A sharp sting was felt on her stomach and she fell on the floor. She's bleeding profusely and she knew this time, it's over for her.

She hears the sound of gunshots, arrows, people screaming. The war is not stopping anytime.

When was it, where I last heard this soft voice?

It's been so long since I was here, I have already forgotten my own name.

Ah, it's you, you're calling my name aren't you?

Why aren't you responding? Call my name more.

I like your gentle, soft voice.

Are you okay? Have you ran away because I'm a demon?

If I open my eyes now, will you call me one more time?

Meiko laid down on the floor and stared up at the demon. At least she know she didn't die alone.

The walls began to crack and the demon seems to be freeing itself from it.

He opened his eyes and sees only a young injured maiden lying there, staring at him.

"Kaito.." Meiko struggled to speak.

"Even I have forgotten my own name, thank you for calling me out." Kaito said as he knelt beside her and stroked her hair.

"You're a demon aren't you, help me.. Please, stop the war going on outside."

"And what would you give me in return?"

"I'm a dying person anyway, you can take whatever you want."

Kaito smiled and walked outside. He raised his hand and started burning the surrounding forests.

He used his flames to destroy everything, so that there won't be war.

He went back to the cave to get something in return as he fulfilled Meiko's request.

"Maybe I should have healed her before I went off. It's burning outside now it'll be dangerous for her to go out." Kaito thought to himself as he walked.

When he arrived, Meiko was already motionless on the ground.

He ran over and called out to her. She never woke up.

The scarlet demon cried as he held her in his arms.

He used his claws and stabbed Meiko's heart, then mixing his and her blood together. Turning her into a demon so she could live.

Flames engulfed Meiko as she opened her eyes.

"Kaito..?" She said.

"You have already taken the pill of eternity." He smiled as he hugged her.

Meiko stared at the flames in her hands and understood.

This is inspired from the song "The Scarlet Demon of The Pavement" by Sound Horizon covered by Meiko,Kaito and Akaito.

Yay for KaiMei! :D

Kind of a crossover of Story Of Evil the song above.

Thank you for reading this one-shot.

;)


End file.
